Someday Soon
by Patience Halliwell
Summary: Aang is having strange flashbacks of a girl that died for him. Why is he finally remembering these memories, and what does Katara have to do with them? Those who fail to learn from history are destined to repeat it.
1. We Shall Meet Again

Alright, I got this great idea to write a story when I saw this fan art called **Someday** **Soon**. When I saw the picture, I just couldn't help myself. Anyways, the picture is by Isaia and can be viewed with all of its grace at http/img433.imageshack.us/img433/5751/isaia257lc.jpg. Now, on with the story.

Someday Soon

Summary: Aang is having strange flashbacks of a girl that died for him. Why is he finally remembering these memories, and what does Katara have to do with them? As Aang searches for the answers to his questions while battling the Fire Nation and other evils, he will learn one of the most important lessons in life: Those who fail to learn from history are destined to repeat it.

Disclaimer: You would think by now that Nickelodeon would offer to let me write for the Avatar after all of my fan fiction, but they can't see my great talent. What can you do? Unfortunately, I do not own anything from Avatar.

Dedication: This story is dedicated to Isaia, the inspiration of this story and one of the best artists I've scene. Thanks, Isaia.

We Shall Meet Again

It was a horrible field of death and blood. The Fire Nation had attacked theNorthernWater Tribe andhad killed so many innocent people. Everywhere Roku looked as he ran through the battlefield made him want to erupt in anger, but he had more important things to tend to. The Fire Lord had come to capture Roku because only the Avatar could stop the Fire Lord from complete control. Roku knew the evil lord wanted him, yet he was running straight to him.

He was approaching the spot from which the fight was coming from. Roku just hoped against all hope that he wasn't right about the Fire Lord's opponent. The only person that could possibly stand a chance was the Avatar, yet she had run off when she heard about the attack. It was her duty as a waterbending master to protect her village, and it was her duty as a friend to keep the lord from capturing the Avatar. Roku told her never to leave. He knew she would be in danger, but she left anyways. She was too stubborn to let anyone hurt him.

_Please let her be alright,_ his head screamed. _Don't let her be the one fighting him. _Roku finally climbed the hill, and his fears were realized. A girl who couldn't have been any older than fifteen was fighting the great Fire Lord. It appeared that the fight had been prolonged for a long time because both fighters had acquired severe injuries. The lord was bleeding from a gash on his chest, while the girl had wounds on her shoulders and stomach. The cut from her head had stained the headband that bore the Water Tribe emblem, and her blood tarnished her rabbit skin robes. Even though she looked as if she was about to collapse, her blue eyes held confidence and bravery as did her smile.

Roku watched as the girl flung water whips at the Fire Lord, which he blocked with his fire. The girl decided to throw multiple icicles from the snow below her at her opponent, but the firebender easily avoided him. He retaliated with bursts of flames aimed at the girl. She outran each blast, just barely dodging them. Roku knew how fast the girl was. He thought for a minute that she stood a chance against the Fire Lord, but his hopes were destroyed. The Fire Lord somehow appeared behind the girl and blasted a fireball to her head, causing her to fly forward onto the snowy landscape. That's when Roku charged in.

"Hanya!" he yelled as he approached the Fire Lord. They both engaged in battle. The Fire Lord tried to keep up, but Roku out maneuvered, out bended, and out skilled the lord. Using all of the elements, Roku defeated Lord Hanya. Hanya was lying on the ground when Roku approached him. "Hanya, why did you attack this village? The Water Tribe is peaceful. You had no right to kill so many." The Fire Lord laughed at the man.

"Foolish Avatar. You could have had the world with me. You could have had everything. Instead, you betrayed your nation for a useless waterbending bitch. The Fire Nation will rule the other countries. We have the most power, and we will use it." Roku closed his eyes as he dealt the final blow to Lord Hanya.

"I am the Avatar. It is my duty to keep the world at peace and destroy all evil." Roku looked to his side at his friend, realizing she was still alive. "Aomi!" he yelled as he ran to her side. He picked her frail body up in his arms and shook her until she opened her blue eyes. Roku looked in fear at her. Her once auburn hair was now dyed red from the blood seeping from her head injuries. Her other wounds tainted the white snow as if sin had plagued the land. Tears started to form in his eyes as she spoke.

"Roku, you are safe. The Fire Lord is dead and you can continue to protect the wor…" She was interrupted by a horrible cough which left blood on her hand. Roku shook his head and his tears seeped through. Her eyes looked so kind yet so painful.

"I am so sorry, Aomi. I should have protected you from this. I failed you." Aomi lifted her hand to wipe away his tears.

"No, Roku. You never failed me. I wanted to protect you. This is how it should be. I'm just so sorry I caused you so much pain." Again she coughed, and more blood seeped from her beautiful mouth as she smiled. Roku grabbed her hand and held it to his heart. "Roku, don't worry my friend. You shouldn't cry for me. Maybe this isn't the end. Maybe I'll see you again in the next lifetime. Yes, I am certain we shall meet again someday soon. Farewell, my dear…" Aomi could only mouth the last two syllables of Roku's name before her life left her body. Roku gasped as her hand slipped out of his.

"I know we will, Aomi," he sobbed as he carried his friend back to the palace. He was filled with sad thoughts as he returned to prepare for her funeral. _I only regret that you shall not remember me as I remember you. Yet if we meet again in the next lifetime, it will be clear that I will recognize you somehow in silence as it has been for ages and ages and as it will painfully continue to be._

* * *

Yep, that's the end of the first chapter. So what did you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Were there some things I screwed up on? If so, tell me and I will fix it. Just to let you know, this is going to be an Aang/Katara fic. I prefer Zutara fics myself, but this one fits perfectly. I will update soon if you review, so hit that little button down there to submit your feedback. Cya. 


	2. Bits and Pieces

**Bits and Pieces**

It had been a week since Aang had helped win the battle at the Northern Water Tribe against Zhao and the Fire Nation Navy. Everything had kind of been a blur from the moment he fused with the water spirit to destroy the ships, but he knew he had killed so many people. For some reason, he felt bad for their deaths, as if it was a crime. He just couldn't get the men's horrified faces out of his head as the blue coy fish plummeted their ships into the sea. It scared him how powerful he could be.

He looked at Katara as she scanned a map. He couldn't get over how beautiful she had become, not to mention how powerful as well. He wondered if she would be able to defend herself if she ever had to face him. What if he seriously hurt her? He could never forgive himself if anything happened to her. He loved her too much.

"Aang, is there something wrong?" Katara asked as she looked up from the piece of paper. Aang shook his head and smiled.

"Naw…it's nothing," he replied. He didn't want to worry her with such pathetic thoughts. He knew she had gone through so much because of him, and she didn't want to cause her anymore pain. Katara rolled up the map and sat next to him.

"Well, the good news is we're almost to Omashu. When we get there, King Bumi can help you with earthbending, and I can continue teaching you waterbending." Katara's smile disappeared when she looked over her shoulder to see her brother staring into space.

"How is he holding out?" Aang asked.

"I've never seen him like this. Sure, he was sad when father left, but he's never been this depressed. I think he just needs some time to himself. It's so sad. He found the one person he loved only to lose her right away. I don't know what to do to comfort him. I feel so helpless." She stopped when she felt Aang's hand on hers. When she looked into his eyes, she could only find sadness. "Aang, please tell me what's wrong. You aren't acting yourself. Did something happen? Did I do something to make you sad?"

"No, Katara. You could never do anything to hurt me. I, on the other hand, am afraid." Katara looked at him in confusion.

"Aang, what are you saying?" Aang looked into her blue eyes. They were so kind and gentle. It made him feel guilty to hide anything from her, so he decided to tell her.

"At the North Pole, I destroyed so many lives. The screams of so many men still haunt me."

"Aang, you're the Avatar. You were only protecting the waterbenders. You had no choice."

"I know, but it still scares me. I never felt so much power in my life. What would happen if I got out of control? I could hurt someone, Katara. I could hurt you. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you. I don't think I could go on." Katara hugged the twelve year old and started to comfort him.

"Aang, you could never hurt me. You are too kind. In time, you will learn to control your powers. You must in order to save the world. I have faith in you." Aang's frown turned into a smile. Katara could always find the good side of anything. She was his hope, just as he was the hope of the war.

"Thanks, Katara," he whispered.

"Hey, look!" Sokka yelled. They all looked to where Appa was flying. They had finally spotted land. It had been a week. They could finally rest. "Bumi's castle isn't too far. We can rest here and head out in the morning." Aang and Katara nodded. He was finally going to learn earthbending. Maybe he could stop the comet from destroying the world.

Then something happened. Aang put his hand on his head and started moaning. Katara turned around and looked at him with concern. "Aang, are you alright?" she asked just before he collapsed. Katara immediately ran to his side and held him, trying to shake him into consciousness. "Aang, wake up. Please say something." It was no good. He couldn't wake up. Katara felt his head. He had a high fever and his skin was completely white. Then she saw the arrows on his body glowing.

"What's happening to him?" Sokka asked. Katara tried to heal him with water, but nothing happened. She just wasn't skilled enough.

"We need to land and get a doctor. Hurry, Sokka!" Sokka nodded his head and whipped Appa's reigns, causing him to speed up. "Hang on, Aang. Don't leave me." She watched helplessly as he began to move around and mutter in his sleep. She couldn't make out his words. She started to get really scared. All she could do was watch as he turned and tossed.

* * *

Aang was surrounded by snow and ice. He couldn't tell where he was, but he guessed it was the South Pole since he couldn't see the Northern Water Tribe city. He ran around the snow covered place as he yelled out his friends' names. "Katara, Sokka, where are you?" There was no answer. "Momo? Appa?" Still, no one called back. Then he heard something that made his hair stand on end. It was blasts from a fire nation ships. "What are they doing here?"

Again his head started to hurt. The next things he saw he would never forget. He could barely make them out. Everything was flashing before him in bits and pieces. Bodies covering the ocean of ice. Blood staining the snow. Fire blasts and water whips. Then he saw a person lying on the ground before him, covered in her own blood. Her clothes show that he was a waterbender who didn't look to be any older than fifteen. He didn't know who she was, but he felt like he had seen her before. He bent down to get a closer look, only to see kind, blue eyes staring back at him in pain.

"I'm so sorry," he heard her say. "I'm so sorry I caused you so much pain, Aang." He gasped at her statement. How did she know his name? She started to disappear before his eyes. _What is going on?_ he asked himself.

"Aang." Who was calling him? Was it that girl? "Aang, please wake up." He started to open his eyes. At first he saw a blue blur above him, but then he focused his eyes. "Aang, are you alright?" He looked up and saw Katara looking over him. Her once beautiful blue eyes were now bloodshot and rimmed with tears, but she smiled and hugged him as he woke up. "Aang, I was so worried." Aang slowly sat up, only to be forced back down by the throbbing pain in his head. "You shouldn't move. It'll only cause more pain."

"Katara," Aang whispered weakly. "What happened?"

"You blacked out on Appa. You really scared me back there. You started shaking and mumbling in your sleep. I'm just glad you're alright." Katara took the cloth off his head and felt it. "Your fever went down. I think all you need is some rest."

"Aren't you going to sleep? You look horrible." Katara smiled at his comment.

"I need to stay up and watch the camp. As you can see, our fearless leader Sokka couldn't handle staying up." Aang looked to his side and, sure enough, Sokka was snoring in his sleep. Every now and then he would turn over and mutter Yue. "He must be dreaming about Yue again. I'll let him rest. Just get some sleep, Aang. I'll be alright." Aang decided to give up and lay back down. He couldn't get that girl out of his head. Who was she, and why was she sorry? He decided to ignore it and go to sleep. He thought it was just a bad dream. He would probably forget about it in the morning. He didn't know how wrong he was.

* * *

Well, I finally updated. I'm trying to think of a way to write this story. I know the major parts, but I need some fillers. If you guys have any ideas, let me know. Please review. Cya. 


End file.
